Applejack
Applejack is an orange earth pony and one of the main characters in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She's a very hard working pony who works as a farmer on Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville with her grandmother Granny Smith, big brother Big McIntosh, little sister Apple Bloom and dog Winona. She's one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends. She's been known to be headstrong and insist on doing things by herself since she's very hard working. Despite this, she's kind and considerate. She represents the element of honesty in the elements of harmony. She's also one of Cassidy the Pelican's closest friends, since they both wear western style clothing and got along perfectly when they first met. Trivia *Applejack starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In this series, Louis the alligator shares a spot with her as the element of honesty. *Applejack guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Applejack will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Applejack is also Toby's girlfriend. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *She Also owns a train in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *She also owns a double barrel coach Shotgun. *Applejack is a great friend to Kick Buttowski (who looks up to her as a sister), Gunther Magnuson, Darwin Watterson, and Gumball Watterson. *Applejack will guest star in Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011). Gallery Applejack.png Applejack as a filly.png|Applejack as a filly Applejack as an infant.png|Applejack as an infant Applejack as an earth Crystal Pony mare.png|Applejack as an earth Crystal Pony mare Applejack's Nightmare Moon night costume from Luna Eclipse.png|Applejack's Nightmare Moon night costume from Luna Eclipse Applejack as Smart Cookie.jpg|Applejack as Smart Cookie Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack's half-pony form.png|Applejack's half-pony form Applejewel.png|Applejewel Mistress Mare-velous.png|Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous Applejack as a Breezie.png|Applejack as a Breezie Applejack as a Thomas character.png|Applejack as a Thomas character Applejack marshall costume.png|Applejack Marshall costume Human Applejack.png|Human Applejack Applejack pirate.png|Applejack in pirate clothes Applejack with coachgun and .45 colt.png|Applejack with her coachgun and a .45 Colt Revolver Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Western characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:The Apple Family Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies